


Niijima's Fight

by hose0kk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Persona 5 Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Makoto hasn't been feeling well ever since she found out Sae has a Palace, when she travels into Mementos with the Phantom Thieves, everything went wrong.As her boyfriend, it's Ren's job to help her through this and he's willing to make her feel better again.





	Niijima's Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A little depth into "my sister has a palace" scene, this is right before akechis proposal to join the phantom thieves. i imagine makoto wouldn't know what to do when she found out that her sister had a palace so i decided to write this. i hope you guys enjoyed this and some extra shumako fluff for valentines day!!!

It's not usual for Makoto to be so quiet, even during their meetings. She was acting quite weird, the whole team could tell. Her eyes were unfocused and she replied only with nods and hums if someone talked to her, in fact, it even looks like she hasn't been sleeping well. Her eyes were droopy and eyebags were appearing under her eyes.

For Ren, he was worried. He had the whole day planned out to go to Mementos, but he wasn't sure about the heavy uneasiness in his gut as he looked over his way to his girlfriend. She looked exhausted.

The others sometimes exchanged looks and glances, giving extra stares to the brunette. Apart from her body language, her expression looked... distant. Almost like she was trying to find an answer to a difficult question.

When it was time to leave for Mementos, Makoto kept a distance from everyone. Basically giving the team a confirmation that something is _definitely_ wrong.

Even while walking towards Shibuya, the team can feel tension growing from Makoto, she even slowed down a few steps from them. They had to stop a few times so that the brunette could catch up. But she didn't seem to realize it, she was completely distracted with whatever's on her mind right now.

Ren already had his finger on the screen of his phone to activate the MetaNav to enter Mementos, but his gaze worriedly set on a certain brunette. Exhanging glances to each other again, Ann was the first one to break through the barrier, she placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, startling her.

"Hey, you okay?" She murmured, adding some comfort into her voice. Makoto immediately took focus and saw the concerned looks on her member's face, finally realizing her weird behavior. She felt her face grow hot, feeling up all the stares that were on her.

Makoto glanced back to Ann, who had a visible upset look on her face. She quickly dropped her pained expression with a forced smile to the blond, but enough to convince her members that she was okay.

"I'm okay." Makoto's voice was shaky, her breath slightly leaving a crack in her tone. She certainly wasn't okay. But she kept on the smile, as she held the blond's hand on her shoulder.

Uncertain, Ann furrowed her brows, she also gripped the brunette's shoulder. Letting her gaze stay a little longer, Ann didn't like seeing her friends sad, she was sure that Makoto wasn't feeling okay but she was brushed away from her anyway.

"... Are you ready, Makoto?" Ren pressed for an answer, his tone dropping serious, letting full authority as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He just wanted to make sure that his girlfriend was okay to be fighting in this condition and by the looks of it, she wasn't.

But Makoto wasn't having any of that, she nodded. Her brows furrowed, ready to enter the Metaverse along with the rest. She tried her best to look ready and fierce, hoping her expressions would let her members lay off their eyes from her for a second.

Hesitant, Ren tapped the MetaNav button.

_"Initiating..."_

Immediately, their busy underground Shibuya life was warped into a dark redness. Soon enough later, they were in Mementos, the terrifying train tracks. Their attire changed along with blue flames sparking their Thief clothing, almost dramatically.

Ren safely stuck his phone back into his pocket, looking around us surroundings of the echoed underground. He gave a few glances to Makoto, in her usual Thief attire, who looked like the life was sucked out of her, he's extremely worried for her. Nonetheless, he needs to focus on his job first.

He turned around of the sight of his team members, fixing his red gloves in the mean time.

"Alright, I want Mona, Panther and Fox for my front runners--"

"Wait, Joker..!"

Ren turned his head to the voice of Makoto, Queen in fact. She looked hesitant, it took a few seconds before she finally opened her mouth.

"..Let me up front today." Queen talked in a monotonous voice, her ruby eyes looking straight into Joker's eyes.

That took Joker off guard a bit. He raised his eyes in confusion, but more importantly, is it okay for her to fight right now?

"Queen, are you sure? You didn't look well a few minutes ago." Joker crossed his arms, taking serious charge. He didn't want to force any of his members into battle if they weren't feeling well, he knows his limits to his team members. "I wouldn't want to risk you getting hurt."

Queen could hear a softness behind his stern tone, it would've been a lie if Queen didn't think how sweet of Joker to worry for her. But she wanted to fight.

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded, taking a deep breath.

Joker was unsure if he wanted to let his girlfriend fight, he fears the worst but looking at her determined expression, he should try giving her a chance. A few seconds of silence was enough to explain Joker's worrying for the brunette.

"... Alright. Queen will replace Fox. Is that okay with you, Fox?" Joker turned to the tall male, it seems Fox wasn't sure of letting Queen into battle either.

"I don't mind at all. It's just that I only worry for Queen's wellbeing, that is all." Fox pan his gaze towards the brunette who was awfully still quiet.

"... I-I'll be okay, Fox. Don't worry." Queen nodded to her comrade, her voice stuttering.

"Alright. Mona, Panther, Queen are my front runners for today's mission. The others will focus on support under my command." Joker exclaimed, spinning his dagger with style. "Let's move out!"

-

After completing a few missions, the Phantom Thieves dig around the next floor for treasure, defeating some enemies along the way.

Joker drove safely on the bumpy train tracks, longingly watch the dark hallways of the underground, with only dim lights to illuminate the area. It was creepy, but Joker fought off the shivers. There was something more on his mind, he glanced to his side was Queen.

Constantly, the brunette wouldn't stay still, she would try changing her sitting position to something more comfortable with an uneasy look on her face and sometimes she would try to catch a few naps by leaning her head against the window car.

Now, Joker was starting to feel uneasy too. No matter what he could do, the brunette could cross his mind and he would began to worry.

He sighed deeply, trying to keep his focus on the road.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eyes was another Shadow crawling around. It seemed oblivious but there was glowing red illuminating from the enemy. It was a strong one.

"Shadow spotted, be careful, Joker." Morgana mentioned, catching the attention of his party members. The leader did as told, driving up behind it quietly and quickly ram the gas to crash into the Shadow. With an amazing speed, the Phantom Thieves snuck into a surprise attack.

Moments later, they were in their position, taking their first move to battle with Mona, Panther and Queen by his side while the others kept an eye out just in case, holding onto their Personas in case of change to Joker's plans.

Joker switched Personas, trying his best to find it's weakness, giving out commands to his party members and spammed their powers to the strong enemy. But nothing seems to work? Magic attacks seemed useless so he swiftly changed Personas again for physical attacks.

Catching a few hits and misses, and lots and lots and _lots of debuffs._ The enemy seemed growing weaker but the team couldn't find it's damn weakness. Joker was slowly turning annoyed, casting one of his powerful attacks. Only to cause much damage to it. As the leader he is, he steals glances to his members. They looked as annoyed as he is, but Ren could see exhaustion from their eyes. Especially a certain brunette.

With few health left, the Shadow threw in a Megidolaon. Catching the team off guard, and they were struck with numbered hits. In sheer pain, Joker stood up back on his two feet.

 _"Is everyone okay? Focus on healing!"_ Futaba worriedly huffed.

The leader grunted in annoyance, he was ready to strike back by getting into position. But the damn thing won't give up, the Shadow casted another Megidolaon. This time, Joker could avoid it but unfortunately for others, they didn't.

Ren turned his head to the yells of worry from Futaba, only to be met with Makoto down on the ground, unconscious. His heart dropped, his breath stopped in between. His eyes flashed to a recollection of his memories with the girl, his first thought was he _does not_ want to lose her. He didn't realize he was screaming Makoto's name but something snapped in him and he ran towards her.

Ann gasped in shock, still recovering from her fall watching their leader abandon his post and ran towards the outspread Makoto. With a chain reaction, both her and Morgana knew what they have to do.

"Skull! Take Queen's place!" Morgana claimed, and in an instant, the blonde took over. They did their best to finish it off as the Shadow cried out in pain and dissolved into the air, still not knowing what it's weakness is.

They breathed heavily, they used up all of their energy and slowly grew tired. They quickly head over to a kneeling Ren and their unconscious member on the ground with Haru and Yusuke just as anxious as he is.

"Makoto?" Ren huffed, taking off his mask to show a look of distress. He slowly took off the girl's mask as well, tapping her cheek and stroked her hair. Of course, it wasn't the first time Makoto had fall onto her knees in battle but Ren couldn't help to think how crucial her condition was a few hours before. "Mona, revive."

"Already on it." The feline cast a Samarecarm, reviving the poor girl. Slowly, Makoto fluttered her eyes open and breathed heavily.

"Makoto? Makoto, it's me, Ren. Are you okay?" The male jumped into questions, cupping her cheek, fussing over the girl's health. He was replied with a strings of coughs and groans of pain.

"Calm down, Joker. She's gonna be okay." Haru told the boy, who seemed more restless than ever to get a reply from Makoto. "She needs some time to recover."

"...Yeah."

"We're all worried about her, Joker. but here's not a safe place for her to rest. We need to move up a few floors." Morgana mentioned, on the look out for other enemies.

"Alright." Ren sighed, he slowly straighten Makoto's back, carefully stood her up on her weak feet, putting her arm around his neck and supported her body.

Makoto squinted her eyes, she leaned into her boyfriend's support, fully exhausted, trying her best to walk on her dangling legs. She muttered Ren's name under her breath, catching his attention.

"It's okay, Makoto. Stay with me right now, we'll get you to a safer place." Ren securely held her and walked towards Morgana who is now in his bus form. He placed a quick peck on her head, showing a sign of comfort to the girl.

The team watched the couple dearly, happy to see them take care of each other. As one by one stepped into the vehicle, having Makoto resting in the second pair of seats with the girls whilst Ryuji was in frontseat with Ren. While driving, Ren took a few glances from time to time at the back seat to be greeted with a sleeping Makoto on either Haru's or Ann's shoulder.

They quietly made their way through a few floors up again to a safer stop, successfully avoiding an combat. The girls slowly accompanied an awaken Makoto to one of the seats, letting her sit down. The Thieves await for the brunette's words, anxiously.

"... I-I'm sorry to worry you all." Makoto spoke up, her eyes downcast from her member's stares. She fiddled her fingers nervously, her face heating up in embarrassment. "I'm okay now."

She tried to smile, while giving a quick eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Did something happen, Makoto? Are you sick?" Ryuji leaned over his seat. Makoto shook her head.

"N-No, I'm quite fine actually."

"Are you getting enough sleep?" Haru frowned.

"... Well.." The brunette hesitated. "Not really."

"'Not really?'" Futaba tilted her head. Makoto sighed in response.

"Yes, I'm having a difficult time getting some sleep.. for a few days now." She murmured.

"For a few days?!" Ann exclaimed, a worried look plastered on her face.

"Y-Yes. I have a reason but.." Makoto looked away. "It's difficult for me to explain."

"What is it?" Haru kneeled down to get on the same eye level with the girl.

"I... I don't know if I can tell you guys yet. I'm sorry." Makoto sadly smiled.

The group exchanged looks, wondering what they should do.

"It's on a heavy topic, maybe I can tell you when the time is right. Just not today." The girl reassured the team, still smiling.

Ren crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving the girl. He was trying to think what he should do. Obviously, Makoto isn't feeling well. He just wants her to be okay again.

The Thieves nodded, they decided to leave it at that, they didn't want to force the girl to spit her problems out, they were gonna give her some time. After some lounging, Ren decided to move the team back up, their job for today was done. It was time to go home.

Steadily getting into the transformed Mona bus again, Ren guided his team back on grounds as he kept a special eye out on Makoto. He drove through the dark tunnels and made it safely back to the entrance, even with the heavy atmosphere between the team. He could hear Makoto making subtle remarks to herself saying "she ruined the mood" and "she made everyone worry", and Ann and Haru would reassure her, telling it was okay.

Ren felt a bit guilty, he didn't notice before all of this. He should've been better to help her through this, he hopes that the girl will open up to him later soon enough.

Tired, Ren exits out Mementos with the help of his phone and soon the teenagers were back to their daily lives in Shibuya. Even with the loud noises of the city, there was still a quiet presence between each other. Makoto was hesitant to make a move so Ren decided to step in for her.

"That's enough for today, alright guys?" He smiled to each of his members. "Let's call it a day."

The solemn atmosphere was lifted slightly, showing a few relieved smiles from the others, nodding to each other.

One by one, the members walked away, saying their goodbyes, leaving only Makoto and Ren. She claimed for a talk with the boy, leading Morgana to go back with Futaba. While she appreciates the gesture, things got a bit more awkward without the noisy group with them. Nonetheless, Ren started off with getting a step closer to her.

"Makoto." He called her, and the girl looked up to him with shining eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Makoto took a guess it was hard for the boy to let this off too easily, but it's only natural for him to worry about his girlfriend.

"...I-I suppose.. I can tell you this." She felt a little ache in her heart, her problems were always kept to herself. It was nice to let it all out to someone you're dear to.

"How about we take a walk? It'll be easier." Ren eased the girl, with a hand on her waist, walking along slowly through the bustling streets.

Along their walks, Makoto found herself more comfortable to talk to Ren about her problems. It's not that she wasn't comfortable with the Phantom Thieves, it was just because there was little bit of something about Ren that makes her feel like everything is going to be okay with him. Ren was one of the people who led Makoto through her pain, and it slowly graduated to Ann, Haru, Futaba, Yusuke, Ryuji and Morgana. She opened up more to people and her team because of Ren, he's become her source of strength to study harder, to look over to positive things, and make her own choices. It felt unfair that she was hiding this from Ren for quite a while, it's about time she told him this.

While strolling through a line of shops, Makoto enjoyed the silence with her boyfriend as he held her safely in his embrace.

"I-I've been.. having a dispute with my sister lately." She started off, earning Ren to look over her way.

"Every night when she comes home from work, she would have a sour look on her face. When I tell her what's wrong, she says it's none of my business." Makoto sighed, then she continued.

"Those disputes soon later became more aggressive and more hurtful. She would let out her anger that she kept from her team at the police station and bring it at home, letting it out all on me." Makoto puts her gaze down, while Ren furrowed her brows.

"At times, she would apologize and some other days, she wouldn't. Lately I would be having nightmares of.. just her. Just her yelling at me, telling me how I was just weighing her down, or even worse, she would leave me. Forever." Makoto shook her head. "That's why I haven't been sleeping well, it's been quite troubling for me to focus in class too."

"Now, when she comes home, she wouldn't bother to talk to me. It's... really painful." The girl looked over to Ren's face, and the boy could see her slightly red eyes above her eyebags. Instinctively, he pulled the girl tighter to him, gripping her shirt, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"That's when, I finally found out. That she had a Palace."

Ren's eyes widened, he thought, her of all people? What the hell?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ren whispered, his thoughts running thinking, how could've this happened? Sae, having a Palace?

"I-I couldn't just say it, it felt selfish. It was at the time when we finished Okumura's Palace too and everything just went downhill for us." Makoto leaned her forehead on his chest while Ren kept silent.

"When I figured it out, I couldn't stop thinking about it, sometimes I would cry to sleep thinking how am I supposed to do this?" Makoto shook her head harder, her face still hidden from Ren's face. "She is appointed to take care of the Phantom Thieves, us.." She shrugged.

"My mind would go 'Are you doing the right thing?' and I would blame myself, saying that I did this to her. I absolutely dread it having those thoughts. I became a Phantom Thief because of you, for God's sakes! Because of the others, for justice, and for my sister. My life became easier and I began to become more happier when I started this." Makoto gritted her teeth, almost looking like she was mentally hating herself for overlooking herself as a Thief.

Ren immediately wrapped his arms around the girl, finally understanding her problems. He tightly hugged her, giving all the support her can as he placed kisses on her head. Unaware of the stares that were around them since they were out in public, but he didn't care. The person that brought light into his world need this more than anything.

He stroked her hair, leaving themselves in silence, it's at best for them to calm down for a second and think this through.

"... Are you okay?" Ren softly asked. Makoto nodded, sniffling.

"I'm okay." She cast a smile to him.

"We'll figure this out, I know we can." He whispered. "Is your sister coming home tonight?"

"N-No. Not tonight, she has to stay at the police station." The girl saw a glint of hesitation in Ren's eyes, he swallowed nervously.

"...Do you.. want to stay with me, tonight?" His heart was beating fast, it couldn't stop.

Makoto's heart jumped out of her chest by the sudden question, her face lit up into another shade of red. She stuttered.

"Don't take this the wrong way! It's nothing weird. Since, you're going to be alone at home, I-I just figured.. I didn't want to leave you and it would be nice.. just to stay in each other's.. arms." Ren breathed, his throat suddenly going dry. There was this somber silence and it was getting more unbearable for the male. "I-I'm sorry, that must've been really weird for me to say-"

"Please!" Makoto raised her voice a bit, before her face heated up. Ren looked at her with suprise. She closed her mouth with her hands, talking softly this time. "Please. I-I-I.. I would like that actually."

Ren felt another struck to his heart, he gulped. The both of them felt their hearts shaking, it wasn't the first time they didn't cuddle together but it damn sure takes a while for the both of them to gets some courage to ask things like these.

"Let's go then." Ren smiled brightly, he suddenly felt more happier, he couldn't put the goofy grin off his face. Makoto felt the same, she was extremely giddy. The corners of her lips just couldn't stop curling into a large shy smile.

-

They arrived at Leblanc, the cramped street was empty since it was already quite late and the both of them are still quite exhausted from their Mementos missions. Little noises of cars and people talking were much quieter here, making it easy for the both of them to have more space for themselves by holding hands in public.

Makoto suddenly felt nervous, what's she suppose to do? Of course, Ren had innocent intentions, they weren't going to do anything, at least _not now_.

The male pushed the door open after unlocking it, earning a little ring to the bell. It seemed that Sojiro went home ahead, since it was already late in Yogenjaya and no customer would come at this kind of time.

The cafe was dark, their only source of light was from outside. Their footsteps tapping on the cold hard wood while Ren locked the front door back in it's place.

"I think Morgana is already asleep. So let's be quiet." Ren whispered, laughing. Earning a chuckle from Makoto.

The two climbed up the stairs to the attic and they were greeted with a sleeping Morgana on the couch, silently, Ren and Makoto made their way to the bed.

"You don't mind using my shirts to sleep in right? I don't have much, and they might be a bit too big for you." Ren blushed a bit, thinking what would the girl look like in his shirts. It was normal to fantasize what his girlfriend would look like in his clothing, but it would be kind of embarrassing to say it out loud, wouldn't it?

Makoto shook her head, she doesn't mind at all but still that doesn't stop her to having very, _very_ weird thoughts of wearing Ren's shirts to sleep.

The male nodded and started searching through his belongings for a shirt that would fit enough to the brunette, it took a minute but he managed to find a plain white T-shirt he used to wear. It was a bit small for him but probably way too big for Makoto.

"Here." Ren gave her the shirt, while she was occupied by setting her up her bag and belongings on the table. She thanked him, and went downstairs ahead to change her clothes in the toilet.

Meanwhile then, Ren changed his own clothes. Putting off his usual clothes neatly, and changing into more comfortable wear and then he takes off his glasses. He moved his arms around and earn a few cracks from his bones, he groaned under his breath, sometimes doing Thief work really takes a toll on you.

Then, he sits on the bed, scrolling through his phone in the mean time, anxious to see his girlfriend again.

Downstairs in the toilet, Makoto changed into her boyfriend's white shirt, still wearing her bra in the inside as she folds up her usual outer wear, she was also still wearing her pants but it'll be okay for her to sleep in it. She looked up into the mirror and realizes that Ren was right, his shirt was a tad too big for her. The neck hole was big enough to hide her shoulders but enough to show a nice view of her collarbones, Makoto felt her heart racing, isn't this a bit inappropriate?

But she couldn't help it, the shirt smelled like Ren. It was a distinct smell when she always hugs him, it was nice. Makoto found herself smiling for no reason, brushing off her thoughts, she exited the bathroom.

Climbing up the stairs, she found the boy awaiting for her, ready to see her. She walked slowly, anxious to see his reaction. When he finally noticed her, Ren's mouth gaped open slightly, the blood rushing to his face. He had no words at all.

She just looked really good in his clothes, like really good.

Makoto walked over and sat down next to the male, the colour of her face in exact same shade as her boyfriend's. What does she do now? It felt a bit embarrassing.

What are they so nervous about anyway? They are just gonna cuddle to sleep. And yet, here they were, scared to make the first move. They stood there in silence, sometimes catching each other's eyes that cause them to immediately look away.

Makoto didn't like the deafening silence though, so she starts it out slowly by reaching for her boyfriend's hand. Holding his hand, she realize how big his hands are compared to hers. She then realizes again that these were the same hands that wore those red gloves that held her safely when she was out cold this evening, so she held them and drew little circles on the palm of his hand.

The small action was enough to make Ren more comfortable than he already is, he responded with the same thing, by stroking his fingers delicately. Her fingers were slender and long, it was very lady like and soft. It was hard to believe that these were the same hands that could actually punch someone in the face. He chuckled at the thought, earning a confused tilt from the girl.

"It's nothing. I just remembered how much I loved holding your hands." Ren smiled cheesily, he brought her hands up and kissed each one of her fingers.

Makoto had nothing to say about that except she thought that Ren really had a knack of making her embarrassed, she made a quiet whine, playfully rolling her eyes.

"You're ridiculous." She laughed.

"Thank you, I'm quite known for that." He ghosted his strong hands on her small hands, touching them lovingly.

It seemed that the silence became more and more peaceful to them now, they just enjoyed each other's presence than to speak more words. Sleepily, Ren laid down into the bed first, his head against the wall, a pillow behind his back to support his neck. Followed with Makoto who hesitated at first to cuddle but she couldn't resist the calls from her boyfriend to get warmer to each other. Soon, Makoto was nuzzled on top of Ren's chest and her arms were around his torso while the boy had his lips placing soft butterfly kisses on her head and his hand was rested on the girl's back.

"Get some rest, Makoto. You deserve it." He whispered against her hair, his droopy eyes starting to drop but he didn't want to sleep until he knew that Makoto was finally asleep.

"...Alright." She smiled, her eyes feeling heavy due to her comfortable position. She hasn't felt this nice to get to sleep in a long while, she figures it's for the best. "Thank you, Ren."

He smiled. "I love you." He muttered when he finally hears the silent snores from the brunette. He yawned, rubbing his eyes before he laid back onto the bed, trying not to wake a sleeping Makoto on him.

With his girlfriend on his chest, getting sleep she finally gets. He closed his eyes, a patient smile on his face before he slowly drifts into slumber.

-

Morning was greeted, the sun rises up to Shibuya, waking the busy people getting ready for work. While students got to sleep in, because they didn't have school.

Morgana woke up, yawning and stretching the first thing in the morning. He shakes off the remaining sleepiness he had before jumping off the couch to check up on Ren, he was ready to pounce on him and wake him up but he was surprised to see him _and_ a certain brunette with him.

Ren was spooning happily with the girl, his face buried half into the blankets while Makoto was comfortably settled on the pillow. Morgana smiled at the scene, before taking off to the cafe downstairs. He let the teenagers have some more sleep, he didn't want to bother their little slumber.

The feline could hear the door downstairs being unlocked and the bell ringing, cue that Sojiro was opening the shop back for today. He could also hear the chitter chatter from a loud yet familiar voice from Futaba, he decides to bother them instead while he awaits for Ren and Makoto to wake up.

Exactly half an hour later, the sun is already up high, shining through the windows. Makoto stirred awake from the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned, blocking it with her hands and then she turned to the other way only to be greeted with her sleeping boyfriend. She giggled, still half asleep.

It felt good to sleep in sometimes, she as the student council President was already used to waking up early. But she has never had days that she could just relax and have all the time to herself, and it became even better. She wakes up to a messy haired Ren, his mouth slightly open.

Still finding it hard to properly open her eyes, she settled with gazing at the boy's face a little longer. Sure it sounded a bit weird if you put it into words, but Makoto had never got to see her boyfriend's face up close like this. She enjoyed it dearly, watching his body go up and down to the sound of him breathing, his nose would twitch from itchiness, his grip on her shirt would be tighter.

But she loved looking at his eyes, even they're closed, she could still see the brown orbs that she loved so much. His eyelashes were quite pretty for a guy, they were long and it fluttered beautifully.

While Makoto stares longingly at his eyes, she was surprised to see the boy's eyes to flutter open along with a yawn from his lips. He was finally awake, noticing that his girlfriend was watching him for a while now.

"Good morning." He smiled, voice still hoarse and deep from just waking up. Makoto loved hearing his voice like that, she found it attractive.

"Morning." She smiled, holding his face in place as she gave little pecks to his nose.

"Did you sleep well?" He stroked her face gently, his eyes twinkling even through half lidded eyes.

Makoto nodded. "The best I had in a few weeks."

Ren smiled at the response. "I'm glad. It seems we did slept in a little later than usual."

"Yeah." She laughed. But suddenly, the girl's smile left and her face turned into a panicked expression. She stood up on the bed, looking for something on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ren opened his eyes in slight shock seeing Makoto wake up so suddenly.

"N-No, it's just-" Makoto gasped, finding her phone that was left beside the bed next to her bag. She checked the time, it was 9:12 a.m, she sighed in relief.

"Sorry, my sister will be back home at 10 o'clock today. I would've been really worried if I slept in only to find dozens of missed calls from her." She rubbed her eyes, worriedly. "I probably need to get straight back home before she finds out I'm not in the house."

Ren hugged her from behind, his arms wrapped around the girl's stomach and his head rested on her shoulder.

"Do you want to clean yourself up first?" Ren asked, kissing her bare shoulder that was exposed and climbed up to her neck.

"No, it's okay. I think I'm gonna clean up once I get back home later. I'll be staying for breakfast though." Makoto closed her eyes, enjoying the pouring love that Ren was giving to her.

"I understand." Ren smiled, turning her around to give a sweet, long kiss to her lips.

It seemed the kiss lasted longer than it was supposed to, the girl would desperately pull her boyfriend back to continue their make out whenever he tried to pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Ren ran his fingers through her hair. He could hear her whines between the kiss. Slowly, it became grew more and more intense until-

"Once you guys are done sucking each other's faces, breakfast is done for you all downstairs, you lovebirds!" The passionate make out session was interrupted by Futaba yelling from downstairs, there was evident of disgust in her tone.

Makoto burst out of laughter in the kiss, pulling away immediately. She felt her face grew warmer in shame, small giggles coming out from her mouth. Ren on the other hand rolled his eyes, groaned but he couldn't help to let out a few chuckles.

Quickly, Ren walked downstairs to give Makoto some privacy to change her clothes as he was greeted with a chuckling Sojiro, and a very disappointed Futaba.

"Y'know, if you two wanted to get some action going on, at least do it at night! And make it more quieter this time!" Futaba grumbled, her eyebrows rise in pride as she teases the young male more and more.

Ren blushed hard, an annoyed look on his face. He sat down on the stool next to the redhead. "What are you talking about? That's not what we were doing."

"The colour of your face says otherwise." Futaba remarked, laughing to see the redness grew deeper in colour. Morgana sitting on one of the stools, shaking his head while he had a big grin on his face.

"We did nothing weird, okay? I just offered her to sleep here because her sister wasn't at home and- Stop laughing!" He buried his face into his hands, embarrassed.

"How romantic! What else did you guys do?" Futaba laughed maniacally, pushing the boy's buttons even more. Sojiro sighed, putting a plate of breakfast in front of the male, and putting one for Futaba.

"That's none of your business." Ren's voice cracked, wanting the conversation to end already. He can't take this embarrassment more any longer. "Boss, tell her!" He plead for Sojiro's help.

The old man just scratched his head. "I really don't know what to say, kid. As long as you're doing it in your room, I'm fine with it."

That made Futaba laugh even harder, whilst Ren groaned, dying of shame.

"I hate you guys." Ren muffled his words through his closed mouth, his usual fluffy hair covering his glares.

"We love you too, Ren." Futaba giggled, already ready to dig in breakfast until she hears footsteps coming down, she arches her head to see Makoto in her usual clothes, waving to her shyly. "Hey, Makoto!"

"H-Hello, sorry for the intrusion. Please don't mind me." Makoto nervously stood in her place, raising her brows to see her boyfriend in a midst of dying.

"It's fine, come, sit down and eat." Sojiro smiled, putting a plate down next with the younger girl as well. Makoto thanked him for the food politely and sat down, her belongings in her lap.

"You okay now?" The younger girl asked, her head craning to talk to the brunette.

The girl only smiled. "I am."

"Makoto, help. They're harassing me." The male sighed, sending daggers towards the redhead next to him.

"Nonsense! We just wanna know how it all went down." Futaba poked the boy's head, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Nothing. Nothing 'went down.'" Ren argued, watching the girl tease him further by wiggling her eyebrows.

"Are you sure about that?" She laughed mischievously, glancing back and forth from Ren and Makoto.

"Alright, that's enough. You two better eat up now or the curry's gonna cool down." Sojiro stopped the arguing teenagers and the two immediately started eating, earning a giggle from the brunette who was sipping her water.

For the rest of the hour, the group had finished eating and made brief chatter and was welcomed with a comfortable silence. Makoto checked the clock and it was time for her to go, she was ready to stand up before Sojiro opened up his mouth.

"So, Makoto..." Sojiro broke the silence. The brunette looked up to the older man, smiling for what question might have been coming at her.

"How good was he?" The older man chuckled, pointing towards Ren, earning another round of laughter from Futaba and Morgana. Ren mentally felt like his head was gonna explode with embarrassment if this keeps going, Makoto on the other hand was flustered. Her face in the same colour as her boyfriend's.

"Alright, let's go now, Makoto." Ren stood up, guiding his girlfriend out the door. Nervously, Makoto waved to the family as she was forced out the building.

Ignoring the calls for his name, Ren closed the door and stood by the wall, scratching his nape. "I'm sorry about that."

The girl only laughed. "It's okay." She stroked the boy's reddening face.

"I'll update you about my sister, okay? Thank you, Ren. For letting me stay the night, I really appreciate it." Makoto brushed her fingers on his lips and the boy just nodded, placing a quick peck on the palm of her hand.

"Be careful." Ren smiled, holding her hand dearly. "I love you."

Her heart soared hearing those words again. Looking down the street, just in case, she pulled in the boy for a kiss on the cheek before whispering an "I love you too." back to him. She walked away, turning back to wave at him.

Dumbfounded, Ren smiled and held his cheek of where she kissed on before entering back into the cafe.

The male saw the three hopeful faces by the counter, he gave a blunt stare to them and shook his head.

"No. Not one word from you guys."


End file.
